1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive air conditioner having an air-conditioning control panel including a changeover switch for switching between an automatic-control-mode air inlet switching function and a manual-operation-mode air inlet switching function, and a visual indicator arranged to be turned on when the changeover switch is pressed once and be turned off when it is pressed again.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of known automotive air conditioner has an inside/outside air (air inlet) mode switching function for choosing between an inside air recirculation mode and an outside air intake mode automatically (under automatic control), and has an auto switch (of pushbutton type) on an air-conditioning control panel for designating such automatic control. The air-conditioning control panel is also equipped with a manual switch (of pushbutton type) for allowing a passenger in an automobile to manually choose between the inside air recirculation mode and the outside air intake mode.
The manual switch has, for example, two light-emitting diode (LED) indicators. When the inside air recirculation mode is selected for air inlet operation manually (by pressing the manual switch), an inside air recirculation LED indicator is turned on. Then, when the manual switch is pressed again, an outside air intake LED indicator is turned on (the inside air recirculation LED indicator is turned off).
When the auto switch is turned on, the inside air recirculation mode is chosen automatically to increase cooling performance in cooling-down operation in summer. Then, when inside air in a passenger compartment is cooled down to a certain temperature level, the inside air recirculation mode is switched to the outside air intake mode automatically for the purpose of ventilation. In other words, under normal automatic control, the inside air recirculation mode is chosen when a cooling load is significantly large, and the outside air intake mode is selected when it is not.
In an arrangement that the auto switch and manual switch mentioned above are equipped on the air-conditioning control panel, however, there is a disadvantage that the number of parts mounted thereon increases. Furthermore, recent technological trends are toward a larger size of air-conditioning control panel for incorporating a diversity of automotive air-conditioning functions, resulting in a problem that it is difficult to mount instruments, cassette deck, radio set, and other passenger compartment equipment at convenient positions near passengers (driver in particular)